Pas mon père
by Loreilai Yuy
Summary: OS Harry en a assez qu'une certaine personne le prenne pour son père, il décide de faire changer les choses. De son coté, lui, il voudrait bien lui montrer que ce n'est pas le cas.


**Titre :** Pas mon père.

**Auteur : **Loreilaï Yuy

**Fandom : **Harry Potter

**Rating : **R (M donc pour ffnet)

**Disclaimer : **Ces deux beaux abrutits sont a JK Rowling !

**Warning : **Yaoi,slash, boyslove... tripotage et lime bien descriptif, et pas mal de grossiéretés de languages aussi, vous voilà prévenu !

**Dédicace : **Pour le Noël de ma chère Leena, allez vite voir son profil ! (Leelyth)

* * *

**Pas mon père.**

-Arrêtez, bordel !

-Potter langage, 20 points en moins pour Griffondor.

- Mais je ne suis PAS LUI ! Arrêtez de me prendre pour mon père ! Je ne suis PAS JAMES POTTER !

-Vous pensez vraiment que je vous confonde avec votre père, Mr Potter ?

-...

-Mr Potter ! Je vous ai posé une question.

-Oui.

Le visage de l'adolescent s'assombrit.

-Et que me valent ces accusations ?

-C'est évident non ?

Le professeur respectable haussa un sourcil, signe non pas de grand intérêt comme on pourrait le croire, mais plutôt d'un ennui profond devant la mauvaise volonté de son pire, non pas pire, il y avait Longbottom pour cela, mais disons de son élève _détesté._

-Mr Potter, il faut croire que vos facultés mentales sont défaillantes, je vous ai demandé d'abord de nettoyer cette salle de classe, ensuite de répondre à une question basique, vous venez par deux fois démontrer votre incompétence.

Il eu un rictus aisément qualifiable de sadique.

-Je vais donc m'exprimer dans des termes compréhensibles même pour votre cerveau qui s'apparente plus a celui d'une amibe qu'a celui d'un adolescent normal -bien que je doute que vous sachiez ce qu'est une amibe-

Il leva la main pour avorter la réplique brillante a n'en pas douter de son élève qui restait pour une fois immobile dans sa rage toute griffondorienne.

-Lavez cet endroit ou vous le regretterez.

Le professeur espérait que cela au moins était un dialecte que Potter était apte à comprendre. C'était simple, clair, et net : une menace. Il l'avait poussé à bout. Il se détourna de l'élève anormalement silencieux et commença à corriger sa pile de copies sans lui prêter plus d'attention, enfin griffer les pages d'encre rouge serait plus exact.

La porte du cachot claqua.

Avec un bruit sec la pointe de la plume de Severus se cassa net sur le parchemin qu'il était en train de corriger. L'enseignant trembla. Potter était un petit con, même pas capable de déceler le danger que peut receler une menace d'ancien mangemort. L'encre libérée par l'objet s'étala sur la peau de chèvre raide du parchemin et sur celle blafarde de la main de l'enseignant, rendant lentement mais surement illisible l'essai et colorant de sa teinte ocre les longs doigts fins du Maître des potions. Le tremblement de l'homme s'intensifia alors que celui-ci fermait les paupières, indifférant au carnage qui se déroulait sur son bureau et a l'anéantissement du travail des cinquièmes années. Il rouvrit les yeux et les araignées reculèrent sur leurs toiles. Quand Severus Snape avait les yeux brillants, mieux valait-il se faire invisible. La porte des cachots ne se referma dans un doux chuintement que bien plus tard ce soir là, et son occupant disparu happé par l'obscurité des couloirs de Poudlard.

Si jusqu'ici les années qu'avait passées Harry Potter dans l'école de magie lui avait parfois parues difficile, ce n'était rien comparé à sa septième année. Certes il n'avait plus de Mage Noir à vaincre depuis quelques mois, mais la montagne de devoir à laquelle les étudiants des ASPIC étaient soumis était à elle seule un chemin de croix suffisant. S'il avait su oh combien son sort pouvait se détériorer, jamais il n'aurait provoqué Severus Snape ce soir là.

Le morveux avait cru un instant échapper au châtiment, que le professeur bluffait, juste un instant. Sa vie devint un calvaire. Son professeur ne lui offrait aucun moment de répit. Toutes les allégations possibles lui valurent des retenues_ jusqu'à ce qu'il juge qu'elles n'étaient plus nécessaires_. Mais si Potter avaient appris à passer outre les injustices ces dernières années, le temps qu'il passait en retenue, lui, passait tout court ; et c'est sur ses heures de sommeil qu'il travaillait ses cours. Pomfresh avait refusée de renouveler son stock de potions de sommeil régénérateur sous prétexte qu'elles pouvaient à long termes provoquer une dépendance et l'état de fatigue avancée commençait à laisser des traces.

Les cernes sous les yeux du garçon grandissaient et noircissaient de jour en jour, il maigrissait, il n'avait presque plus la force de participer aux entrainements de Quiddich, mais toujours il gardait cette lueur de combativité dans ses yeux émeraudes, défiant le professeur d'arriver à le faire tomber.

Et Severus brûlait. Ce môme était sa malédiction. Tant qu'il était resté un gamin, il avait pu le détester en paix, faire passer les partialités pour sa doublure de mangemort, détourner son irritation à la vue du rejeton de son ex- pire ennemi. Puis avec le temps, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : sa haine s'était tarie, mais pas même sous la torture il ne l'aurait avoué. Et le feu qui le consumait avait changé d'origine, réduisant ses nuits à un sommeil tourmenté, le laissant seul et haletant dans son lit, les mains aux jointures encore plus blanches serrées sur les draps froids, le corps frissonnant d'un désir, d'un besoin inassouvi, d'un exigence qu'il ne pouvait, ne devait pas assouvir. Cacher sa passion dévorante pour ce jeune homme, trop jeune, pour ce regard défiant, pour ce coté presque Serpentard qu'il dissimulait, cacher l'urgence de son envie sous le masque de la haine, c'est tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour ne pas succomber à la tentation. Mais plus il tentait de le faire plier, plus Potter résistait, le mettant au supplice à chaque heure de cours. Il en était arrivé à un stade ou voir l'étincelle de passion s'éteindre dans les yeux de Potter serait une délivrance, car Severus venait à se demander si ce n'est pas cette flamme qui provoquait son attachement inconcevable au garçon. Mais imaginer cette éventualité le faisait souffrir autant que la lutte interminable contre son corps pour ne pas arracher Potter à ses admirateurs et l'enfermer dans ses appartements pour toujours, rien qu'a lui, en son pouvoir, offert...

C'est avec ce type de pensées irraisonnables que certains soirs, les mains racées du Maître des Potions descendait lascivement le long de son corps ; caressant d'abord son visage, lentement, passant et repassant sur les veines de son coup palpitant, imaginant cette bouche insolente se refermer un peu trop violemment sur ses tétons, ne sachant plus trop si c'était lui ou l'insupportable fantasme qui touchait avec délice le grain de peau, flattant les côtes, descendant toujours, toujours plus bas, oubliant tout les interdis qu'il s'imposait le jour. Severus s'autorisait alors à gémir son nom, gémir comme on déguste le fruit interdit, gémir comme si cette seule supplique pouvait rendre plus réel ces yeux émeraudes le suppliant, plus réelle cette bouche se refermant sur lui et le menant à l'extase, plus réel ce corps pressé contre le sien. Sa jouissance était silencieuse et laissait immanquablement, au réveil, la sensation de vide intense que provoque la chute du rêve.

Severus savait que Potter n'avait aucun dont pour l'occlumencie, et s'il s'en était sortit face à Voldemort c'était vraiment un miracle, ce dont il ne se doutait en revanche pas, c'est que la focalisation de ses pensées sur l'être tant désiré rendait le sommeil du jeune homme encore moins reposant. Il était pour ainsi dire assailli de rêves érotiques toutes les fois ou le professeur se laissait aller ainsi, et le contenu de ceux-ci le prenait parfois avec une violence si soudaine qu'il ne pouvait que se faire emporter par cette jouissance quasiment imposé, maculant ses draps, et perdant le peu de temps de sommeil qui lui restait.

Harry Potter était buté, mais Harry Potter n'était pas un imbécile, sa fierté risquait fortement d'en prendre un coup, mais si le professeur ne le laissait pas travailler, sans compter son sommeil instable, il allait rater son année (voir se bousiller la santé). Et ça il ne voulait pas. Il avait envisagé une solution, et en brave Griffondor s'était dis que peut être, si le professeur se montrait coopératif bien sur, des excuses même murmurées du bout des lèvres pourrait alléger ses semaines de quelques retenues. Il se rendit un vendredi soir au bureau de l'enseignant au lieu de se rendre à sa retenue et frappa à la porte.

-Entrez, répondit la voix étrangement lasse du professeur.

Son visage perdit immédiatement toute expression en voyant entrer son fantasme dans la pièce. Bordel, Severus tu t'es encore endormi sur tes copies, ça devient une habitude. Mais non le jeune homme était bien là, devant lui.

-Tiens tiens, monsieur Potter, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite alors que vous devriez être en retenu avec Monsieur Rusard à cette heure ci ?

Ce que ses lèvres ne dirent pas sur ce ton ironique, c'est que ses yeux avaient vu les traits creusés du jeune homme, que son ventre s'était tordu à l'idée qu'il en était le responsable, qu'il avait perçu la fatigue dans les moindre déplacement qu'il faisait et avait souhaité l'enserrer contre son corps et l'arracher à cette torture qu'il lui imposait pourtant lui-même.

-Je désirai vous parlez professeur.

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à accorder à vos inepties Potter, le votre pourrait surement être employé plus intelligemment, alors faites vite.

Les poings de Potter se crispèrent, et desserrer les dents sans grogner sembla énormément lui coûter.

-C'est à propos des retenues, il pria pour que le professeur le laisse finir, je n'ai pas le temps de travailler et les examens approchent, serait-il possible de ... ?

-Je pensais avoir était clair Potter, vous serez en retenue tous les soirs de la semaine jusqu'à ce que vous ayez compris.

-C'est à cause de ce soir là n'est-ce-pas ? Parce que je suis parti ?

Severus étouffa promptement un rire désabusé devant l'intelligence dont faisait preuve son élève.

-Pas vraiment dirons nous.

Quelque chose dû se briser en Potter, pas la flamme comme le redouta un instant Severus en le voyant baisser la tête, mais plutôt la barrière qui contenait ses sentiments. Et quand il releva le regard pour croiser celui du professeur, l'être tout entier de Severus gémit intérieurement.

-J'avais raison. Vous me prenez encore pour mon père.

La voix était basse, presque grondante, presque rauque, presque adulte, vibrante de rage prête à éclater.

-Quand est ce que vous comprendrez que ce n'est pas le cas ? Vous venger de lui à travers moi ne servira à rien par Merlin ! J'en ai ma claque de subir vos humeurs ! FOUTEZ-MOI LA PAIX !

-POTTER !

-...ou considérez-moi comme un homme à part entière.

Son murmure se dissipa dans le bureau, et le silence stagna un instant entre eux, chargé du poids des mots prononcés. Il fallu un instant a Severus pour reprendre contenance, il secoua la tête.

-Potter, écoutez moi bien...

-Vous ne me prenez pas au sérieux.

C'était un reproche. Potter s'avança vers le bureau, claqua ses mains sur la surface dure.

-J'en ais marre de tout ça ! Laissez-moi vivre !

Un sifflement franchit les lèvres de son vis-à-vis.

-Potter reculez.

-Non.

-Reculez maintenant ou vous le regretterez.

-Encore des menaces ? Non !

Severus perdit le contrôle, il se redressa et fit promptement le tour du bureau, Potter le suivit des yeux pour rester face à lui, toujours aussi décidé, érigeant ses phrases comme autant d'attaques.

-Eh bien quoi professeur ? Encore une retenue ? Je ne vois pas ce que ça va changer.

Severus sourit comme un dément. Et à cet instant précis, Potter réalisa l'importance de son erreur. Il était seul dans le bureau du professeur et venait de le pousser dans ses derniers retranchement, Merlin seul savait de quoi celui-ci était capable.

-Vous pensez vraiment que je vous confonde avec votre père monsieur Potter ? Que je vous confonde avec _James _?

Foutu, pour foutu se dit le Griffondor.

-Oui.

-Détrompez-vous.

Ses mains claquèrent de chaque côté de Potter. Détruire ce qu'il aimait, c'est tout ce qu'il savait faire.

- Je n'ai jamais souhaité plonger mes doigts dans les cheveux de votre père pour sentir leur douceur et les discipliner.

Il joignit le geste à la parole.

-Je n'ai jamais souhaité agripper ces mêmes cheveux pour attirer à moi son visage buté et respirer son odeur jusqu'à m'en enivrer.

A nouveau il s'effectua.

-Je n'ai jamais souhaité marqué la chair pale de son coup pour en faire ma propriété.

Potter frémit, trembla.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu faire frissonner _votre père_ de désir de la façon dont _vous_ frissonnez à présent.

-Arrêtez espèce de bâtard !

-Je n'ai jamais eu envie de faire taire la bouche insolente de votre père en l'embrassant jusqu'à ce qu'il supplie pour plus.

Et Potter ne dit plus rien. Il ne pouvait pas. La bouche de Severus était sur lui, caressant ses lèvres, goutant leur saveur, mordillant doucement d'abord, puis plus violemment pour obtenir l'accès tout entier à sa bouche. Les mains de l'homme refermées dans ses cheveux rendaient toute fuite impossible, il chercha à se reculer, rencontra le bureau et se cambra, Severus tira sans douceur sur les cheveux noirs pour faire tourner son visage et l'embrasser plus profondément. Le baiser était violent, dominateur, Potter perdit son souffle, le rythme de son cœur se désordonna, ses sens s'affolèrent. Severus le relâcha un instant pour respirer tout contre sa peau. Inspirer cette fragrance qui le rendait fou, se saouler de cette peau laiteuse sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Il reprit les lèvres de Potter, et celui-ci ne pouvait que se laisser faire.

-Vous voyez Potter, il n'y a qu'a vous que je veux faire subir ce traitement. Ou peut être pour bien marquer la différence devrais-je vous appelez _Harry_ ?

Le nom glissa comme un bonbon épicé entre les lèvres du professeur et vint fondre dans la bouche d'_Harry_. Le jeune homme était complètement déstabilisé et combattit la langue du Maître de potions de la première façon qui se nicha dans son esprit, il l'embrassa en retour, repoussant la langue hors de sa bouche, luttant contre la domination de Severus. Il détestait se sentir faible. L'étincelle victorieuse dans les yeux du professeur alors qu'il gardait le contrôle du baiser fit faire un saut périlleux à son estomac. Prédateur. Il poussa un gémissement avant même de s'en rendre compte. Et Severus continua obligeamment à le rendre fou de désir avec toute la passion ravageuse de sa frustration. Quand il se recula lentement, il du forcer Harry à lui rendre ses lèvres en tirant un peu brusquement sur ses cheveux.

-Je n'ai jamais désiré voir James à genoux devant moi pour me sucer.

Harry gémit de nouveau en sentant le bassin de son professeur s'appuyer contre sa cuisse dans un geste sans équivoque. Severus vint taquiner le cou de son étudiant, retraçant la marque qu'il lui avait apposé plus tôt, goutant et savourant le fruit tant désiré.

-Professeur, s'il vous plait...

-N'avais-je pas raison, Harry ? _Jusqu'à ce que tu supplies pour plus._

Il continua à parsemer la gorge offerte du jeune homme sans le laisser s'approcher de lui, sans le laisser libre de ses mouvements, jouant à découvrir les merveilleux sons que cette gorge sucrée pouvait produire.

-Je n'ai jamais désiré sentir James complètement soumis sous moi...

Severus lapa la pomme d'Adam d'Harry et descendit lentement le long de la chemise d'uniforme pour faire sauter les boutons de ses dents.

-...se tordant sous une jouissance insoutenable, complètement offert...

Un à un, il les arracha sans jamais laisser sa bouche effleurer le torse demandeur.

-...déchirant les draps en hurlant mon nom jusqu'à plus n'avoir de voix...

La chemise retirée lui servit à attacher les poignets fins d'Harry.

-...venant pour moi, mourant d'extase _pour moi_.

-S'il vous plait...

-Que t'ais-je dis Harry ?

-Je vous en prie...

- Que veux-tu Harry ?

Il se détacha complètement de lui, admirant la vision de son élève aux lèvres rougies par leurs précédents baisers, aux cheveux encore plus ébouriffé que d'habitude, aux mains entravées devant lui par sa chemise blanche. Une vision de la luxure.

-Je vous en supplie...

Severus repris ses lèvres, ravagea sa bouche, dévora son visage.

- Que veux-tu Harry ?

-Vous.

Les bras d'Harry furent relevés au dessus de son visage, Severus descendit avec lenteur le long de son torse, il prit ses tétons dressés dans sa bouche les suçant avec application, les rendant encore plus dur et douloureux qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, maltraitant délicieusement la partie supérieure de son corps sans lui laisser de répit.

-Je n'ai jamais désiré James Potter.

Le fils du dit homme gémit bruyamment, arquant son corps contre celui de son professeur, toutes les fibres de son être réclamant plus, toujours plus, réclamant un assouvissement dont il avait à peine conscience.

-Tu es le seul dont j'ai jamais rêvé depuis des mois Harry Potter.

-C'était... vous ? Haleta Harry au souvenir de ses nuits perturbées.

Severus s'arrêta, Harry cru qu'il allait mourir de frustration. Son regard se fit presque suppliant, mais il se redressa et utilisa le peu de pensées cohérentes qui lui restaient.

-La nuit... presque toutes les nuits, les rêves qui ne venaient pas de moi... ces rêves qui me prenaient avec une telle force que je jouissais sans même me toucher, rien qu'en sentant ces pensées étrangères m'envahir ?

-Vous êtes inconscient Potter... Laissez faire alors que vous en aviez conscience...

-C'était vous professeur ?

Severus ne dis rien, contemplant le corps si fragile devant lui qui hurlait silencieusement pour plus d'attention, alors que les yeux verts n'avaient rien perdu de leur fierté, et attendaient une réponse.

-C'était vous ?

-Oui, Potter. C'était moi.

Harry se détacha avec un effort surhumain du bureau sur ses jambes tremblantes et s'appuya de tout son long contre son professeur.

-Appelez-moi encore Harry...

Et cette fois c'était une supplique.

-Que désires-tu, _Harry _?

-Vous.

-Comment me veux-tu,_ Harry _?

-Comment me voulez-vous, _professeur_ ?

-Gémissant...

Il l'embrassa possessivement.

-...haletant...

Une longue main blanche vint cueillir son sexe tendu dans son boxer.

-...hurlant...

Harry se mordit les lèvres violemment pour ne pas obéir à la requête de Severus lorsque celui-ci commença à pomper sa verge.

-...offert.

Harry laissa passer un cri quand Severus frôla son entrée d'un doigt fin, puis caressa ses bourses, il joui dans sa main. Severus la retira et l'essuya négligemment.

-Tss..., son sourire en coin contredisait ses paroles.

-Professeur...

-Non, pas professeur.

_-Severus..._

Severus gémit en entendant son nom ainsi savouré par la bouche de son fantasme.

-_Severus..._ Je te veux en moi.

Le reste ne fût qu'un entremêlage de corps brûlants, de murmures et de cris, de souffles mêlés et échangés.

La main d'Harry courait sur le dos de son amant, ses ongles avaient laissés des marques rouges sur la peau blafarde, Severus l'englobait de son regard protecteur, le couvant presque alors qu'il venait de lui faire l'amour non pas violemment, mais non plus en douceur.

-Cela fait longtemps que tu me désirais ?

-Un peu plus d'un an, grogna Severus.

-Tu ne m'as jamais confondu avec mon père ?

-Tu doutes encore ?

Harry eu un petit rire.

-Oh non. Mais quand même, toutes ces années...

Severus attrapa le visage fin entre ses mains.

-Tu n'apprends donc jamais ?

- Apprends-moi encore, Severus...

-...

-...

-Tu es impossible Harry Potter.

Fin !

* * *

**En espérant que ça vous a plus ! Une petite review ?  
**


End file.
